The King of Pranks
by Mythic Warrior
Summary: I Read this story over and over again and I thought it was crap so im gonna delete this story in 2 days
1. The new kid

Chapter one  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP "KAGOME YOUR GONNA BE LATE!!!" Shouted Kagome's mom "mmm just 5 more minutes"  
  
"KAGOME!" "Alright im up im up" Kagome looked at her clock it was 7:30am and her school starts   
  
at 8:30 "AHHHH I AM GOING TO BE LATE!!!" Kagome quickly ran to the bathroom took a quick   
  
shower got dressesd and quickly went downstairs to grab a toast and went straight to the door  
  
"BYE MOM,BYE SOTA,BYE GRAMPA" with that shes gone "Click" "wow a new record for kagome"  
  
"Sota its pointless to time her" but mom "No Buts now get in the car or your going to be late  
  
(now back to where kagome is...) Kagome made it to school just in time before the bell rang  
  
"HEY KAGOME" kagome turned around and was greeted by her friend Sango "hey sango wuts up"  
  
oh nothing much HEY did you hear that were gonna get a new student to our school I heard he  
  
was cute "Sango you shouldn't be thinking of other guy's remember what happen when miroku  
  
your BF found out your thinking about another guy HE went NUTS!" Shouted kagome "I know  
  
I told him I was sorrey besides thats all over im not gonna go dreamy on a mystery boy that  
  
were gonna have" well we should head to class before the bell rings "ok" Sango and Kagome both  
  
went to their classes which all their classes they have are the same classes.  
  
Kagome and Sango took their seats in their first class which was History class   
  
"CLASS ive got news for you we've got a new student he's from Tokyo make him feel welcome  
  
so now Inuyasha will you come in please"said Mr.kakashee, Inuyasha walked in and faced the front  
  
All the girls in the class were now staring at him (that means Kagome and Sango too)"HE"S SO  
  
HOT" shouted very single girls in the class "settle down girls" inuyasha smirked he new this   
  
was gonna happen Mr.Takahashi would you please tell a little about yourself "fine" replied  
  
inuyasha "I moved here about a week ago I live with my mom I have a Half Brother his name  
  
is Sesshomouru and thats all I have to say" thank you Mr.takahashi now you will be sitting by  
  
hmmm you will sit by hmmm all the girls had pleading eyes begging the teacher to let him sit  
  
beside them "You will sit by Ms.Higurashi" all eye's staring at Kagome shooting daggers   
  
"Ms.Higurashi would you please raise your hand" Kagome raised her hand and in her mind was  
  
"DAM IM SO LUCKY" Inuyasha walked up to the table next to Kagome "hi my named is Kagome"  
  
"hi" was all what Inuyasha said, he was also kind of happy to sit right beside a hot girl  
  
Dam Kagome your SO LUCKY" wispered Sango " I Know " At the end of class Kagome had made   
  
a new freind Inuyasha was also glad he had a new freind but he didnt like this kid in his class  
  
Hojo...Hojo had asked Kagome if she wanted to go on a date but Kagome said she was busy which  
  
isn't true Inuyasha was relieved she said that at the next class.  
  
School went bye pretty quick Kagome went out to the front door and waited for Sango to come out  
  
When finally she came she also had miroku by her side laughing at the joke that miroku told her  
  
"Sango wanna walk me home" Sorrey Kagome me and Miroku have a date mabe tomarrow with that   
  
she and Miroku left now Kagome was by herself she was about to walk when someone tapped on her  
  
shoulder she turned around and was face to face with Inuyasha she blushed cause their face was  
  
close to each others "ill walk you home if you like" Kagome blushed even more "ok" she replied.  
  
A few minutes passed and Inuyasha and Kagome were at the front of her house (or shrine) well  
  
"heres my place ill see you tomarrow Inuyasha" "see ya" so he went back home   
  
(5:00pm in Kagomes room)  
  
Kagome was writing of what happen today in her Diary , "boy he is so dreamy" thought Kagome  
  
"So sis whatcha writing" Kagome shrieked she didnt notice Sota sneaked in and peaking over her  
  
Shoulder "ITS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS" "so sis whos this inuyasha guy is he your Boyfriend"  
  
Sota said it in a lovey voice "oh shut up he's not my boyfriend he's just ah..."  
  
Kagome was interupted bye sota when he said "then what is he hmm is he my feature brother in law  
  
Kagome Blushed a deep crimson color "Shut up he's only a friend" but it was too late Sota already  
  
left. Oh brother tomarrow im gonna have to suffer Sota's comment after that she turned off the  
  
lights and went to bed.  
  
So Howed you like my story I know this story isnt Funny but the next story will be funny  
  
And please review no flames please and please give me some ideas on what to put on to my story  
  
And Thanks to Youkai Girl for your review 


	2. Sota's comment and the Date

Chapter 2   
  
Sota's Comment and the date  
  
It was early in the morning Kagome was dreaming about Inuyasha and her  
  
going on a Date When..."HEY SIS WAKEY WAKEY!" Kagome blinked and looked  
  
up looking at Sota who was now out of his happy face into a grinning  
  
face "your dreaming about him aren'tcha"eh n...HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!  
  
"so you were dreaming about him" Kagome blushed "I dont know what your   
  
talking about" Sota ran out of her room but poked his head back in   
  
"oh right hey sis thanks for letting your Diary open" Sota ran away  
  
laughing "what are you sayi...YOU LOOKED!!!!!" Kagome went to the shower  
  
took a nice hot bath got dressed and went downstairs to get some breakfast  
  
"Morning Mom" Kagomes mom was making breakfast downstairs "morning dear"  
  
Kagome finished her breakfast and headed out the door "Bye Mom" "Bye Dear"  
  
Kagomes mom replied Kagome was walking down the street to her school when...  
  
"KAGOME" Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha "morning" Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
walked to school "umm Kagome can I ask you something" "go ahead shoot"   
  
Inuyasha was about to ask Kagome on a date when...SMACK SMACK SMACK POW!  
  
"WOW what was that" Kagome and Inuyasha ran to where that sound came from  
  
There they saw miroku on the ground with twirl in his eye's with Sango on top  
  
of him "YOU EVER GROPE ME AGAIN I SWEAR YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOU NEXT BIRTHDAY!!!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sweatdropped "eh Morning Sango" Sango was now back to her  
  
Cheerful face "Morning to you to" Sango looked at Kagome and Inuyasha   
  
"what have you two bin doin latly" Sango said it with a grin on her face  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed "NOTHING" they both said at the same time  
  
then looked at each other then blushed even deeper.  
  
"nevermind come on and help me get Miroku to his class" the three dragged Miroku  
  
to his class which all there class were the same The first class they had was History  
  
right when Inuyasha entered Every single girls in the class Went charging to Inuyasha  
  
"CAN I GET YOUR AUTO GRAPH" "CAN I TOUCH YOUR HAIR" "YOUR HOT" Inuyasha sweatdropped  
  
"ok..." Kagome was getting jealous watching those wild animals taking Inuyasha away  
  
from her Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and took him to there seats "BACK AWAY HE'S TAKEN!"  
  
shouted Kagome.  
  
Lator in there class nothing much happen except for Miroku who groped sango a few times  
  
again and got a pretty good beating "RING" every student headed out the door to there  
  
next class soon lator school was over and the gang was outside of the school walking in   
  
different direction except for Inuyasha and Kagome there heading the same direction home  
  
"kagome ive bin wanting to ask you something" Kagome looked at Inuyasha "oh this morning"  
  
"ive almost forgot so what did you want to ask me" Inuyasha blushed "w..wi..wi.."  
  
"OH just say it already!" "Willyougooutwith!" Inuyasha Said it so fast Kagome didn't  
  
quite hear him "what I disn't understand a word you've just said "will you go out with me"  
  
So howed you like my story I know its not funny ive changed it to only romance please no flame  
  
Please someone tell me why do people write down they dont own things like inuyasha   
  
PLEASE REVIEW !!!! 


	3. The Date

Chapter 3  
  
The Date  
  
"Will you go out with me" Kagome was shocked she didn't know what to  
  
do, she had many thoughts in her mind "should I or should I not"  
  
"I only new him for a couple of days and now this!" Kagome snaped  
  
back to reality "YES" Kagome Blushed of what shed just said   
  
"so ill come bye tomarrow around 5:00" bye Kagome with that inuyasha  
  
Left Kagome stood there dumbfounded didn't know what to do   
  
About 5 minutes passed and she sooned snap back to reality   
  
"did I just say yes to Inu kun's Date...INU KUN WHAT AM I SAYING!!!"  
  
Kagome went back to her home went to her room and layed herself on  
  
her bed "tomarrow's gonna be a big day" then she fell asleep  
  
In the Morning at 6:00 Kagome woke up she looked at her clock which reads  
  
6:01 "Dam it its too early" Kagome got out of bed and went to wash   
  
herself after sh'es done she went downstair to make her own breakfast   
  
there in the kitchen she saw her mother making breakfast "morning dear"  
  
"morning mom" Kagome got out a bowl poured some cereal and milk and  
  
starts eating "THUMP THUMP THUMP" Sota ran down the stairs into the  
  
Kitchen "Morning Mom" "Morning dear" Sota did the same thing what Kagome  
  
did and starts eating his cereal.  
  
After done eating Kagome went upstairs to comb her hair "DING DONG"  
  
"ILL GET IT" shouted Sota, Sota went for the door and opened there  
  
stand Inuyasha "Hey kid is Kagome home?" "yah hold on KAGOMEEEE!!!"  
  
"im coming im coming" Kagome came down the stairs to be suprised to  
  
see Inuyasha at the door "oh hi Inuyasha" "hey" replied inuyasha  
  
Sota looked at both of them then he "SO are YOU Inuyasha"   
  
"uh yeah" Sota grabbed Inuyasha to the living room looked around  
  
and wispered something into his ear Inuyasha started to blush like crazy  
  
later they both returned Kagome saw Inuyasha blushing Madly "hey Inuyasha"  
  
he didn't reply "why are you blushing?" Sota ran back up stairs to his  
  
room "eh um a...nothing Kagome nothing...we should get going"  
  
"ok"   
  
(At school)  
  
At the front door of the school Kagome and Inuyasha walked in "hey Inuyasha"  
  
"yes Kagome" "why were you blushing what did Sota say" Inuyasha started to   
  
blush again "eh um you dont wanna know" "Come ON of course I wanna Know"  
  
Kagome shows him a puppy dog face "alright but keep it between you and me "  
  
Kagome nooded and leaned in to listen "Sota said that lastnight he read your-  
  
Diary and He asked me if im going to be is Brother in law" Inuyasha was about  
  
to continue when Kagome interupted him "DAMMIT WHY DID HE TELL YOU!!!"   
  
Kagome shouted with RAGE in her and embarrassment "hey thats not all he also said  
  
that he heard what you were saying last night you were sleep talking"  
  
Kagome was blushing Madly (when I say Madly I do Meen MADLY)   
  
"Oh Shit" thought Kagome, Kagome Knew what Inuyasha was talking about Kagome   
  
was Dreaming about Inuyasha and her making out at the park at night and  
  
Kagome Knew that if she dreamed of making out with a guy it makes her moan  
  
while asleep "he said that you were saying..." "Stop I heard enough"  
  
Kagome Was Deeper then crimson color "lets just get to class" Kagome and  
  
Inuyasha went to their first class not knowing somebody had been spying on them.  
  
(I know I said they all have the same classes but for now Inuyasha had one class without them)  
  
Soon The first class had ended Miroku,Sango,& Kagome headed to their next class  
  
waving good bye to Inuyasha so Inuyasha went the different direction to his next  
  
class.  
  
(Inuyasha's Gym Class)  
  
"Ayume"  
  
"here"  
  
"Eri"  
  
"here"  
  
"Kikiyo"  
  
"here"  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
"here"  
  
"Hojo"  
  
"here"  
  
"etc." ( I dont wanna name buch of people so skip that)  
  
All right class today were going to play soccer today, everyone in the class went to   
  
set up the equipment Inuyasha who was getting the ball was stopped by Kikiyo  
  
"Hey Hotty doing anything tonight" Kikiyo said it in a sexy voice   
  
Inuyasha gave her a disgusted look and told her "Yah im busy now you dont mind"  
  
Inuyasha moved her hand of of him and walked away from her "hey get back here"  
  
Kikiyo ran to him and tugged on his shirt "come on baby you know you want me"  
  
Inuyasha slapped her hands off of him "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SLUT"   
  
"come on inu baby dont call me a slut I know you didn't mean it" Inuyasha was now  
  
irritated "KIKIYO YOU STUPID WHORE GET AWAY FROM ME HOW MUCH SLUTTIER CAN YOU GET!!!"  
  
Kikiyo pretended to cry "oh inu kun im hurt boo hoo" "like I care"  
  
Gym class was horrible for Inuyasha Kikiyo kept stalking him, bothering him And etc.  
  
Soon gym class was over "THANK GOD" shouted Inuyasha as he dashed out of gym class  
  
he met his friends at lunch at a table, Inuyasha got his lunch and sat with them angry  
  
"Yo Inuyash what happen to you" Inuyasha gave him a "say that one more time and your dead"look  
  
"Inuyasha what happened please tell us "Kagome pleaded him " Inuyasha sighed   
  
"theres this stupid girl goes by the name of Kikiyo shes in my gym class and she  
  
wont keep her hands off me I almost had to nail her" Inuyasha I give Pitty on you  
  
"CAN IT" soon enough school was over Sango and Miroku went to Sango's home to do their  
  
History project While Inuyasha and Kagome went to there home to goet ready for their date 


	4. The Date 2

Chapter 4  
  
The Date Part 2  
  
Inuyasha was getting ready to pick up Kagome at her place in an hour  
  
Inuyasha's mom was helping him fixing his suit and to her Inuyasha   
  
looked nervous "sweetie dear you shouldn't get nervous"  
  
"I know Ma but its just my first time ive never dated before"  
  
(at Kagomes place)  
  
Kagome was getting ready for her date when Sota came in  
  
"where are you going" asked Sota Kagome turned around to face him  
  
"I got a date tonight Mom is taking Grampa to see a relative and you  
  
will be home alone " Sota had a grinned on his face "is it Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome blushed at what he said "yah" Sota's grin grew whidder  
  
"so I new he was gonna be my brother in law" "oh SHUT UP"  
  
(45 minutes lator)  
  
"DING DONG" ill get it Kagome ran to the stairs opened it and there  
  
stand Inuyasha in his suit "you look nice tonight" Kagome blushed  
  
Kagome was wearing a dark blue dress with 2 matching earings to the dress  
  
Kagome can hear Sota trying to hold his laughter "should we get going"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha went down the steps and to Kagome's surprise  
  
there was a limo there waiting for her with the driver holding thre  
  
door open "Inuyasha where did you get this!" Inuyasha Smiled  
  
My Mom owns this company and to tell you my family's rich"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha went in the limo and were off to where their date  
  
is going to be.  
  
(where the date is)  
  
Kagome was shocked they were at the most expensive restruant in the city  
  
"So Kagome are you ready" Kagome shook out of her shockness and nodded  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha went in and got a seat for 2 "Inuyasha thank you  
  
for taking me here" "well I wanna make this date a perfect on"  
  
Somewhere outside the restruant someone was spying on them and he was  
  
very angry of what he saw "This Inuyasha kid will pay for taking Kagome  
  
Away from me!" the figure step out of the darkness and was revealed  
  
he was no other then...Hojo.   
  
(back to Inuyasha and Kagome)  
  
"you look beautiful tonight Kagome" Kagome blushed at the comment   
  
"well you dont look to bad yourself" Inuyasha was about to say something  
  
until..."INUYASHA!!!" every eye's turned to Hojo was super pissed off  
  
Hojo Stomp up to them "What are you doing with my KAGOME!!!"  
  
Inuyasha who stayed calm "What does it look like to you were on a date"  
  
"Kagome is this why you refuse MY DATE!" Kagome was angry at Hojo  
  
"First of all im not yours second I dont like you AND THIRD!"  
  
Kagome Punched him in the face "come on Inuyasha lets go"  
  
Inuyasha payed for the restruant leaving Hojo on the ground in pain"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome was walking through the park (pretend the driver took them there)  
  
"hey Kagome sorry about the date" "its not your fault it was Hojo's"  
  
Inuyasha and kagome sat at the bench "Kagome I have something for you"  
  
Inuyasha took out a case and opened it "these are for you" Inuyasha showed her  
  
a beautifal HUGE daimand necklace "Oh Inuyasha its beautifal" Kagome said it  
  
between tears Inuyasha placed the necklace around Kagomes neck   
  
We should head back home its getting late The driver took Kagome back home and Inuyasha   
  
walked Kagome back up the stairs I had fun tonight thank you Kagome Kissed Inuyasha   
  
on the cheek and walked in her home Inuyasha placed a hand on his cheek and smiled  
  
"tomarrow That bastard is going to pay" Inuyasha thought as he walked in his limo to home.  
  
A/N:So how did you like this chapter Im now working on chapter 5 right now and I like to  
  
say thanks to the people who read my story ill probably update the next chapter before  
  
July 8,9,or 10 So thanks for reading 


	5. Pay Back

Chapter 5  
  
Payback   
  
the next day at school Kagome,Sango,and Miroku was waitng at the  
  
front for Inuyasha "where is he" Kagome was to speak again but was  
  
inturupted by a big "SPLASH" And a "Puff" the trio headed in the   
  
school to search for the sound of where it came from when they  
  
turned around the corner there they saw Hojo soaked in oil and  
  
feathers and he looked like a giant chicken Everybody around  
  
him started to laugh their ass's off "HAHAHA IM HAHA GONNA HAHA DIE HAHA"  
  
Kagome said it between laughter "HAHAHA SAME HAHAHA HERE HAHAHAHA"  
  
Hojo looked pissed and headed to the boys changing room to washa  
  
himself off and change to a new clothing Outside of the changing   
  
room everybody stop laughing and went back to their own work  
  
"Now that was funny" said a luaghing Kagome who's calming down  
  
"Hey guys" said Inuyasha walking up to them "where have you bin"  
  
"oh not much just taking care of buisness" "RING" everybody went   
  
to there class and Hojo came out of the changing room but was pushed   
  
back in by Inuyasha and Inyasha ripped off the the boy sticker changing  
  
room to reveal the girls changing room sign, Hojo walked out again and was   
  
stopped by a bunch of girls screaming "HENTAI" to Hojo's realise  
  
he went to the girls changing room he quickly ran out to his first class  
  
(History class)  
  
Hmm the teacher is late today thought Kagome her thoughts were interupted when  
  
Eri bursted in the room "TEACHER"S SICK FREE TIME IN CLASS" shouted eri as  
  
everyone in the class started chatting with friends and stuff  
  
"Sooo Sango doing anything tonight" said Miroku with an perverted smirk on his   
  
face "Wipe that grin off your face and no I got nothing to do tonight" said   
  
sango glaring at him, while Sango and Miroku are chattering Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
were chattering also "Hey a Inuyasha thanks for taking me out lastnight"Kagome  
  
said it while blushing "its no big deal" he also were blushing "SLAP"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome turned around and saw Miroku on the ground "serves you right"  
  
said Inuyasha, Miroku had groped Sango again and got beatin up.  
  
"RING" Kagome and Sango said by to Inuyasha while dragging Miroku to there next class  
  
Inuyasha was walking to his class when Hojo blocked his way "You stay away from Kagome!"  
  
Hojo said it angrily "and I know it was you who pulled that prank on me!"  
  
While Hojo was still yelling at him he didn't realise Inuyasha had left him in the  
  
hall way "Dam him" thought Hojo.  
  
(Gym class)  
  
"INU BABE" shouted Kikiyo who is running towards him "oh shit" thought Inuyasha,Inuyasha  
  
quickly tried to hide but Kikiyo spotted him "Inu Baby why are you hiding"  
  
"leave me alone Kikiyo" Inuyasha shooked her hand away from him and walked away   
  
"But Inubabe" "DONT CALL ME THAT!" Inuyasha had an idea in his mind that can get  
  
Kikiyo out of his way "HEY GIRLS" Inuyasha shouted which caught their attentions  
  
"INUYASHA JUST CALLED US" all girls squeeled,they ran to him "hey girls how about   
  
helping me out here get rid of her and ill give you all a surprise"   
  
All girls squeeled and dragged Kikiyo out of his sight "thank god" thought Inuyasha   
  
Please review I know this mabe short but Its summer now right im having too much fun   
  
ill update the next chapter soon but not too soon like some where around august or  
  
summer is over sorry it took so long to update this chapter. 


End file.
